1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air bearing for an optical fiber and, more particularly, to a curvilinear air bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore transport applications of an optical fiber have all relied upon apparatus including pulleys where changes in direction of travel were required. Not only do conventional pulleys inject a substantial amount of friction into the operation because of the bearing journaling, but they also present problems due to the possible accumulation of contaminants on their running surfaces. In explanation, the outer coating of a typical optical fiber includes a soft buffer which is vulnerable to damage by particles which may have become lodged on the pulley surfaces resulting in a continuing sequence of punctures to the buffer. Penetration of the buffer coating in this way will produce a corresponding reduction of efficiency of light transfer along the optical fiber which is undesirable.
In pulley systems, when increases in fiber dispensing speed occur this results in fiber tension increases because of pulley inertia. Optical fibers are typically operated at very low tensions because of possibility of damage to the fiber or producing conditions that would reduce light signal transmission efficiency (e.g., microbending).
It is accordingly a desideratum to provide means for transporting an optical fiber along a path with one or more changes in direction of travel without exposing the fiber to possibility of damage to the buffer coating, and, also, without otherwise subjecting the fiber to undue stressing or bending which could damage the fiber or reduce light signal transmission.